


Методы воздействия

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hux-centric, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Non-Graphic Depictions of Injury, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Out of Character, Post-Canon, Snoke is totally not cool, i doubt it but better safe than sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Генерал Хакс не может смириться с уничтожением Старкиллера.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [команды fandom Star Wars 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5438202) на летнюю фандомную битву. Бета Tadanori

— Успокойтесь, генерал.

В голосе Верховного лидера невозможно разобрать интонаций, но Хакс знает: он недоволен. Недоволен его несобранностью, эмоциональностью, даже решениями, принятыми в последнее время. Хакс неэффективен — и сам понимает это. Но ничего не может поделать.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — он покорно наклоняет голову. 

— Гнев не идёт вам на пользу, — Верховный лидер словно спускается со своего трона, становится рядом с ним. Это нельзя увидеть, но Хакс чувствует — холодом по коже пробирает чужое едва ощутимое касание.

Раньше он бы вздрогнул. Теперь ему всё равно. 

Перед глазами Хакса до сих пор горит и взрывается Старкиллер, огненные всполохи яркие, такие, что кажется — он сейчас ослепнет, перестанет видеть, и вместе с темнотой, кроющейся за отсутствием зрения, придёт облегчение.

Оно не приходит.

Хакса не оставляют мысли о крови на грязном, запорошенном чёрными хлопьями снегу. Капли выглядят тёмными, неаккуратными, он растерянно думает — откуда столько, ведь световой меч запаивает сосуды, запекает плоть. Пахнет гарью, жжёным деревом и палёным человеческим мясом, запах воскресает в воображении Хакса враз, влёт, и никак не хочет уходить. Картинка сменяется — вместо вспышек и всполохов, вместо цепочек крови теперь он видит Кайло Рена, голова которого безвольно мотается из стороны в сторону, пока двое штурмовиков несут его к шаттлу. Хакс смотрит на глубокую рану, пересекающую чужое лицо — кожа и мышцы рассечены, виднеются желтоватые кости черепа. Странно, что они не обуглились, как всё остальное. Странно — и жаль. 

— Вы придаёте слишком большое значение одному поражению. 

Короткое, ёмкое «поражение», произнесённое Верховным лидером, отдаётся болью в висках.

— Это его вина, — говорит Хакс ясно и чётко; ему плевать на Рена, на самом деле, им нечего делить, но он должен понести наказание. Армия — это всегда больше, чем один человек, намного, намного больше, и здесь нужно соблюдать правила. — Глупый просчёт из-за глупых эмоций. Если бы не его самоуверенность...

— Генерал, — палец Верховного лидера, длинный, землисто-серый, указывает Хаксу прямо в грудь, — Первый Орден приобрёл больше, чем потерял. Доверьтесь Силе. Доверьтесь мне. 

Хакс хочет возразить, хочет сказать, что у него нет оснований доверять тому, чего он не понимает и что не может контролировать. Даже думать об этом в присутствии Верховного лидера — чистое безумие, но Хаксу всё равно. Старкиллер, самый любимый, самый важный проект, всё ещё разваливается на части в его голове, превращается в нелепые, искорёженные обломки и мелкую чёрную пыль. Хаксу кажется, что он слышит, как кричат не успевшие запрыгнуть в эвакуационные шаттлы солдаты — оглушительный предсмертный вопль сотни тысяч глоток разносится над Старкиллером и тонет во взрыве, — но вдруг всё это исчезает. Хакс обнаруживает себя на коленях на каменном полу.

— Достаточно, генерал, — звучит за его спиной. 

Верховный лидер не сходит со своего трона, и одновременно присутствует везде. Хакс чувствует фантомные прикосновения к коже, ощущает, как призрачные пальцы ложатся на губы, мягко давят, заставляя открыть рот, проникают внутрь. Сила, непонятная, пугающая, чужая и чуждая, обволакивает его, избавляет от одежды, ласкает ещё невозбуждённый член. 

Забирает контроль.

Хакс больше не хозяин себе — он выгибается в невидимых руках, послушно раздвигает ноги, открывается, ощущая, как Верховный лидер входит в него, заполняя собой не только тело, но и мысли. Старкиллер исчезает, пропадает кровь на снегу, глохнут крики, бледнеет, словно стертая, рана на лице Рена — вместе с ним самим. Остаётся только наслаждение, волной поднимающееся от паха, Сила, что так хорошо, так правильно и плотно обхватывает член, и голос Верховного лидера, гулкий, громкий, неразличимо повторяющий что-то. Хакс знает: это важно, но не может разобрать слов.

Когда он приходит себя, зал пуст. Хакс поднимается на ноги, и, поправляя одежду, равнодушно смотрит на капли спермы, оставшиеся на каменном полу. Он не помнит, зачем его вызывал Верховный лидер, не помнит, что делал тут, но уверен — всё происходит как должно.

Причин сомневаться у него нет.


End file.
